Kamen Rider Knave
by Sacred Crow
Summary: Ayumu Masato is a lazy, TableTop RPG loving young man. One day, when he sees a strangely armored knight killed by a monster, he takes over his power and becomes dubbed with a fools name; Kamen Rider Knave. Watch as Ayumu and his fellow riders battle the Masks, monsters created by sanity! Who is truly able to be trusted and who must be casted away for the greater good?
1. First Legend

**First Legend: A Redrawn Blade**

_Many centuries ago, before the time that you and I have grown fond of, there was a time where knights roamed. They weren't your typical knights; they were Kamen Riders. Masked warriors who fought for the peace and safety of the land that the call their home. There were many of them but a certain five stood out. They were known as the Blade Riders._

"Upon entering the great temple, you feel a draft. The walls are weakened and old, able to have wind from outside enter through the cracks and holes in its structure. The hall in front of you is pitch black with very feint lights coming from what seem to be T-Junctions."

"I perform a Spot Hidden DC!"

The D20 rolled onto the table and landed on a seven. The man who rolled it put his hands onto his face and groaned. He was in his early twenties and had long and curly ebony hair, "No! Anything but a seven!"

Another man sat at the end of the table with a book in his hand. He scratched his brown haired head as he checked the paragraph he was on to see the result, "You did not notice and rock hanging above the doorframe. When you entered, the rock fell from a rope trigger and collided with your skull." The man rolled two dice, "You took twelve damage due to its size and your lack of head protection."

The man who rolled the dice fell back onto his chair and groaned again, "I swear, these dice are loaded!"

"Ayumu, it isn't our fault you suck at rolling." The voice came from another man at the table. He was a bit bigger than the others; belly wise. He took a bite of a chocolate bar he brought with him.

Ayumu, the one who rolled the dice, glared over at the fat man, "Oh, shut up, Kenji. You're still at the Inn. You've hardly done any fighting!"

"I'm your diplomat and supervisor."

Another man lifted his hand up, "Hey, could we possibly continue?"

"Thank you, Akio." The GM replied, "I would like to continue as well."

"Since Minoru is the GM I suggest we do as he says or he'll make it so Ayumu steps on another sharp rock again."

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Welcome to Akusaka City. A city built around peace and order; safety and tranquility. Where the citizens come first; the ideal location to live."<em>

"I don't think so." A voice told the television that was connected to the restaurant wall. He scratched his black hair and groaned, "It's not that great."

The man left some Yen on the table before walking out of the building, taking a deep breath of air. He scratched his neck and yawned, "This city sucks. Nothing seems to ever happen."

As he left the buildings sight, someone in the nearby ally took something out of there pocket. The middle aged man looked at an SD Card in his hand. It was a bland grey color and had a spot for a sticker or a symbol but it too was blank. He swallowed saliva and hesitated to even hold the card, as if one wrong move and he'd be dead. He put the card on his wrist and with more hesitation, slid it along the skin, which actually tore. He winced and move the card away.

"I-I can't do it… I-It isn't worth it!" He threw the card to the ground and held his wound. A pair of feet approached the card as a fleshy hand picked it up. The owner of the hand chuckled, "Now now, Watanabe. Is this not what you asked for?"

The man was nearly terrified when he recognized the person in front of him, "Y-you!"

"I suggest you finish the incantation. Don't worry. I'll watch." He offered the card back to the man, who looked at the card for a while before taking it back in his hand. The figure made a 'go-ahead' gesture and took a step back.

* * *

><p>"Have a lovely day!" A cheerful voice rang. A young woman with long black hair fixed her locks as a customer left with a white box. The woman, twenty-nine year old Momiji Masato, was the owner of a small bakery simply known as Sakura's. Its sign had the name with a blossom as the apostrophe. She was about to head downstairs when she heard the footsteps of the boys. She sighed and smiled as the four walked into the room.<p>

"Momiji."

"Akio."

"Momiji."

"Kenji."

"Momiji-Chan."

"Minoru."

The boys said their farewells to Ayumu, who walked into the room last. When the boys left, Ayumu's cousin looked to him and shook her head.

"What?" Ayumu simply asked, taking a cupcake from the counter and biting into it.

"Why don't you go get a job? Or work here like I offered you." Momiji asked quietly, leaning on the counter to talk to the young man.

"Because jobs are boring."

"Great excuse." She crossed her arms and slightly tilted her head, unimpressed with his reply, "You can't stay in your fantasy world forever. You need to get into reality at some time. So in the meantime," She went through her wallet and gave him some money, "Go get me some groceries please."

Ayumu sighed and went to put his coat on. He wore a dark green coat that had a furry exterior. He slipped the money into his pocket and left the building. Momiji watched him leave and frowned. She was meant to watch over him while he stayed in Akusaka and he seemed to not want to live a normal life. She shook her head but smiled when a customer entered the bakery.

* * *

><p>Ayumu walked down a small road with a brown bag full of ingredients for his cousins baking. He looked up at the evening sky. The sky was just starting to turn orange as the sun heading toward the mountains. The young man stopped in his tracks when he heard a noise. The sound came from the intersection in the road. When he got closer, he nearly screamed. There was a monster; a 'fish man' kind of monster. It had dark blue scaly skin and fins along its forearms, back and back of the head. The large beast turned its head to look at Ayumu with its white soulless eyes. Ayumu dropped the bag and stepped back, hoping it was blind or something stupid like that. The monster turned to Ayumu but as it took a step forward, a figure had ran over and slashed its back with a blade. The monster roared and turned to face the figure. Ayumu was surprised and astonished at what he saw: An armored man. He was dressed like a knight in very bright purple armor. With a strange shield and sword. He looked at the monster and reached for his belt. It was a strange design; half a blue O and the bottom half was a smaller black O. There was what looked like an SD Card inside. Next to it were two small slots for other cards. The Knight removed one card and put it away. At that moment, the shield vanished. The knight then held the sword with two hands, ready for a fight. He charged at the beast, which began taking a deep breath. When the knight got close enough, the monster let out its breath. Black mist cloaked the knight, who began stepping back as his armor began to spark. He was getting hurt by the mist.<p>

Ayumu watched, not sure what to do. The monster approached the rider, ready to finish the job. Ayumu swallowed his fear and charged at the beast, grabbed it from behind and attempting to move it, though the beast was too heavy. The monster turned to Ayumu and back handed him, sending him back into a wall.

"D-Dagon! Your fight is with me!" The Knight shouted as it charged again. The monster, named Dagon, turned around and swung its claw at the air. Three large black and purple slash waves appeared from the thin air and hit the Knight directly. He was sent flying across the street, into the buildings wall. His armor sparked ceaselessly, the Knight practically screaming in pain. Ayumu looked to the other end of the street at the knight.

"AAAAAAH!" The knight erupted in an explosion, gone. Ayumu slowly got to his feet, not sure what he just witnessed. He felt a drop in his soul, like something vital just vanished. The monster growled and walked away. Ayumu watched it leave and clenched his fist, "HEY!"

Dagon looked back at the young man, "You just took a life away! Don't walk away like its nothing!"

He looked at the location of the explosion and his eyes widened; the belt was still intact. He sprinted to the buckle and picked it up, "I'll be your next challenger!"

Ayumu swung the belt on and looked down at it. The Blue half was now on the bottom, covering the black half, "No card?"

He then noticed a black pocket. He opened the flag and saw a bunch of SD Cards. He drew one that had the word, '_Knight'_ on it.

"In the slot maybe?" Ayumu slid the card into the O and it fit perfect. He slid the blue half so it spun to the top again. The symbol on the card then glowed, "Uh… Henshin!"

Ayumu's body suddenly shined brightly, making Dagon cover his eyes. From behind his head, what resembled a bear trap appeared and snapped its jaws so it wrapped around his head, resembling the knights' visor. His body then dimmed back to normal but not exactly 'normal'. He was armored.

He had black leather along his body. His hands and feet now had dark purple gauntlets and boots. He also had a small chest plate and a helmet. He looked at his body, "W-wow! Amazing!"

Dagon whipped his head and roared. Ayumu jumped and went through the cards, "H-he used one for that shield!"

He drew a bronze card and slid it into one of the extra slots. In his hand, a long sword appeared, "Whoa!"

Dagon prepared to claw at Ayumu, who quickly ducked and slashed at the monster. Dagon roared as his rib was hit, which made him fall onto his front. Ayumu looked at the monster and pumped his fist. He felt different... stronger and quicker. Dagon got back up and ran to Ayumu, slashing at his chest. Ayumu took the hit and fell back. He quickly rolled back to his feet and started swinging away at the monster. His slashes had no consistency; he was swinging wildly. Eventually he slashed Dagons chest, which made the large monster fall back. Ayumu took out a card at random. When he read it, the card said _'Seal Card'_

He saw a slot in the handle of the short that matched the Seal Card. He slid the card in and his sword glowed, "Nice."

He ran at Dagon, who was getting up on his feet, and slashed at his side, a large slash wave following, "Final Wave!"

Dagon sparked like crazy before exploding. Ayumu looked back and noticed the explosion then rewinded, being sucked into a small marble sized orb. He knelt down and looked at the floating orb, "Hmm? A Marble?"

When he was about to poke it, the orb broke into three shards and smoke emitted from them. Ayumu got back up and opened the O on the belt, his armor gone, "This…. IS AWESOME!"

* * *

><p>"Dagon was destroyed already?"<p>

"Does that surprise you?"

Two voices spoke in quiet, avoiding the ears of another, "He wasted a good card on that stuttering man. It was pathetic."

"Was it? Dagon did kill that damned Knight. We have the advantage now."

"True. Now, no word to him, you hear?"

Little did they know, he heard every word from behind the wall. The figure clutched his fleshy fist and simply scoffed, "Fools."

* * *

><p>Next On <em>Kamen Rider Knave!<em>

"Eh?! An Armored Knight?!"

"This power wasn't meant for you."

"I'll use it how I want!"

"I will dub you a fools name, Kamen Rider Knave."

"HENSHIN!"

AUTHOR COMMENTS

Now, this series has been planned since September 2013 and I hadn't realized until Gaim came out but all of my ideas ended up appearing in Gaim so please don't say I stole the ideas, I just had them first. I hope you enjoy this series and give it good and helpful reviews. See you next Rider!


	2. Second Legend

_**Second Legend: A Fools Name**_

* * *

><p><em>Out of the Blade Riders, one had the heart and honor that would fit an army; Kamen Rider Knight. This majestic warrior would wield a sword and shield into battle, his foes not able to handle his raw power. The other riders even considered him a leader, though he was a humble man so he would not accept the role and preferred being an equal...<em>

There was the sound of a whack in the bakery. Ayumu held the back of his head, protecting it from his cousin's rolled up newspaper. She was not very happy and she had brought him into the office just in case customers came in, "What in your head told you to leave my groceries on the road?! They were probably run over and taken by some random person!"

Ayumu stayed covered, not leaving an opening for her, "H-hey, I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry is not good enough." Momiji told him. She sighed and sat on a chair, rubbing her forehead, "Ayumu, really… I don't believe a 'monster' made you leave the groceries behind."

"Well, one did!" Ayumu stated before walking back downstairs, _"How did a story like that not get on the news?"_

* * *

><p>"EH?! An Armored Knight?!"<p>

Akio, Kenji, and Minoru were all at their 'dungeon' in the bakery. Ayumu had told them about the monster and the knight that had been killed there. They were shocked… that Ayumu told them this.

"Ayumu, I thought you didn't drink!" Akio stated, sitting back in his chair.

"I don't, idiot!" Ayumu reacted with, "I seriously saw it! There was a large fish monster!"

Kenji shook his head, "Oh yeah? Got proof?"

Ayumu grinned and walked to the other end of the room. He picked up the strange belt and looked it over for a second. He then went back to the table and put it down, "Here! The strange belt that the knight had!"

The other three men looked over the belt. They looked at the cards. They looked at Ayumu and spoke in sync, "Henshin for us."

Ayumu blinked a few times before nodding and taking the belt. He swung it around his waist and clicked it on. He drew the card he used to transform as he opened the O. He swung his arms in a circle before shouting, "Henshin!

He put the card in and closed the O, "… …"

The other just looked at him, "So when does it happen?"

Ayumu looked at the belt, "WH-what the?! It should work! I transformed yesterday!"

The others shrugged and got up, "I don't know how much you spent on that toy but it wasn't worth it."

They said farewells and went upstairs to leave. Ayumu looked down at the belt and opened the O, right away closing it. Nothing occurred again. He sighed and put the belt back on the shelf. Did it really happen? Or was he just imagining it? He couldn't have. He had felt real pain during that fight. He couldn't have imagined THAT… could he?

* * *

><p>Within the street that enters Akusaka city, two figures on motorcycles drove into the city and parked just within the city limits, "Is this the place?"<p>

"Should be." The second figure, taller than the first, pointed out the four towers in the city, "See?"

"Right. Hopefully, we find him here. Gonna suck if he left already."

The second figure didn't reply. He looked at the city and began to think. After a few seconds, he revved his motor and they drove deeper into the city.

* * *

><p>A young man walked through the zoo with his shovel. He worked here and hated it. He scooped animal dung, had to clean up their tanks, cages, and such. The part he hated the most was that people seemed to mock him and call him the <em>Dirt Man<em> because he was always cleaning dirty stuff. Right now, he was cleaning a mess that the red panda had made just outside the cage. The area was closed due to some renovations nearby. When he went to scoop, he heard footsteps.

"Ugh… Sorry, sir or madam we are closed he-" He turned to face the owner of the sound and dropped his shovel, yelling in fear. There was a black figure in front of him. Its body looked like a dried up, squishy type of skin; similar to a frogs belly. His head was blank and looked hard like a shell. From its neck down to its gut were green orbs lodged in its chest. Its arms looked like they were made a tendrils twisted to shape an arm, which made the hand look out of place. It wore a dark grey cloaked that resembled a moths wings. The creature chuckled with a young voice, rubbing its chin.

"Hello, Dirt Man."

The man quickly grabbed his shovel and swung at the monster, which caught the shovel without turning its head, "I noticed that you're not happy with your work."

The creature took out a blank SD Card and offered it, "I can change that for you."

* * *

><p>Ayumu fell back onto his bed and looked at the card he had used. It was bronze and had a small kanji on it that read '<em>Knight'<em>. He looked at the back but it was blank. No writing or even copyright. This wasn't something you could get in a store. But what were they exactly? Why did that knight have them? Why did that monster, Dagon, want to kill him? Did the knight steal this card from him? Ayumu did not know and felt like he wouldn't learn any time soon. He did get an idea though.

He grabbed the belt from downstairs and went back up, past the counter, "See ya, Momiji. I'll be back later."

When he got outside, he went toward a certain direction. He was heading to the appraisers. If anyone would know what this strange belt and card was, they would know.

"I've never seen this before in my life."

Ayumu dropped his head on the counter. He could not believe his luck that the appraiser didn't know what it was.

"Try the museums."

"I don't think we have exhibits about this. Try the library."

"I've never seen this in a book I've read. Try Gyro-San."

Ayumu blinked a few times, not sure what he just heard, "Gyro-san? You mean that junky at the city dump?"

"You never know. He may just know something." The librarian suggested before she gave him directions to get there quickly. Ayumu shrugged and took the directions. He exited the library and headed west. As he walked, he noticed something; peoples hair. There were some people he had never seen before with unique hair. They all had a string of beads in their hair. He suspected maybe they were cultists. Who knows? After a few minutes, he saw the gate to the dump. It was a very short walk out of town. He then spoke aloud when he knew people weren't nearby.

"What was with those people with the beads in their hair? That's not like any hair style that Momiji looks at in her magazines. And… did some of them have feathers in their hair?"

He moved the latch to the gate and entered the dump, making sure to close it behind him. The dump had all the garbage in organized piles. Like food in the farthest, metallic parts near the middle and furniture around Gyro-San's house. The house was practically a shack. Inside were probably only two rooms, one being his bathroom. When he got closer to the shack, he heard talking inside. Being the polite and proper mannered man he was, he put his ear to the door to listen in on the conversation. There were three voices inside.

"If you find anything similar to this, please make sure to tell us."

"Sure, no problem."

Ayumu raised an eyebrow. Similar to what? The door the opened and Ayumu fell over, nearly hitting the man behind the door. He looked up at the man from the floor. He looked to be about twenty-seven and had dyed brown hair. He glared down at Ayumu with his dark green eyes, "Hey! Get up off my feet."

Ayumu quickly got up, not sure what to make of the situation. There was another man behind the first. He was younger and shorter, maybe about twenty-three. His hair was brown, naturally. They both wore black jackets.

"S-sorry!" Ayumu bowed to the older man before the man noticed what Ayumu was holding.

"Where did you-"

Before he could finish, there was a scream in town. Ayumu looked in the direction before remembering he had the belt, "Sorry, I'll talk to you later, Gyro-San!"

Ayumu sprinted off, climbing the fence instead of opening it. The older man sprinted after him but stopped at the fence, "Dammit!"

Gyro and the younger man walked to the fence. The junky scratched his grey beard, "Found it."

* * *

><p>Ayumu got to the zoo entrance and saw a large monster. It had short black fur on its body and its arms had random patches of shells. When it turned in Ayumu's direction, he nearly screamed like a girl. The beast had a vertical mouth, and a large one at that. It started from the middle of the head and ended in the middle of the chest. It had two eyes as well, one on each side of the mouth, giving it a gross look. They eyes were mainly black, as if the pupil ate the rest of the eye.<p>

Ayumu swung the belt on and took out a card, hoping it would work, "H-Henshin!"

He put the card in the belt and closed it. The card shined and his armor appeared once again, "I-It worked this time!"

He pumped his fist and looked at the monster. The large beast charged at Ayumu, who stepped back then bolted off. He got to a wall and jumped, kicking off and jumping off the beasts shoulders. He took out the bronze card and put it in the extra slot, summoning his sword. The beast turned around and before Ayumu could swing down, the beast slugged him in the gut, sending him far back. Ayumu held his gut and coughed. He got up and heard a familiar voice.

"Get your shield!"

Ayumu looked over at the small hill nearby and saw the man from before, watching him. Ayumu went through his cards and found blank ones. Eventually he found another bronze. He went to put it in but the monster had hit him, making him throw the card. Ayumu quickly slashed the monster and ran to the card, sliding to catch it. He stopped a foot before the card. He just got up to grab it. He put the card in the slot and a buckler appeared in a glow of light. The monster was about to hit Ayumu, but he quickly lifted his shield. The shield absorbed most of the blow, though he still slid back.

"Whoa!" Ayumu chuckled and ran with his sword ready. He began swinging at the monster but unlike Dagon, didn't last. The beast grabbed the sword and yanked it out of his hand. Ayumu stepped back, "Uh oh…"

The black beast swung an uppercut at Ayumu, who blocked it but the forced still sent him up in the air. He landed on his back and groaned. The man watching shook his head. He was not impressed with Ayumu's lack of skill. The beast jumped at Ayumu and pounded its fists at his chest. Ayumu lifted his feet and kicked the beasts gut and he quickly got to his feet. Ayumu looked through his cards and found another _'Seal'_ card. He put the card in his extra slot and felt a surge of power in himself. He ran toward the monster and jumped, sticking his leg out for a kick. He then shot at the monster, his burning foot colliding with the beast's chest, making it slide along the ground on its back. Ayumu jumped off and the beast erupted. The explosion reversed and the marble appeared, then shattered. Ayumu made a sigh of relief and dismissed his armor. When he turned around, the older man took the belt right from Ayumu.

"H-hey! That's mine!"

"This power wasn't meant for you." The man told Ayumu, "Where is Kayden?"

"Kayden?" Ayumu asked. He then had a flashback of the knight that had been killed. The belt was from him. This man meant the knight, "He's… dead."

"Impossible." The older man grabbed Ayumu by the collar, "Where is he?!"

"Osamu!" A young voice shouted. The younger man walked over and swatted the man, Osamu's hand to make hi let go, "Kayden wasn't invincible. The belt has worked for this young man. We have to let him keep it."

Osamu scoffed at Ayumu, "Why should we? It could just be a coincidence. Who knows how he'll use this power. Probably for his own personal needs."

Ayumu swipped the belt back, "I'll use it how I want!"

"Then in that case, I dub you a fools name; Kamen Rider Knave."

* * *

><p>"You failed."<p>

The black creature growled and swung at the voice, "Don't mock me! Who is this new rider?!"

"Ythogtha, you and our brother have failed. We need to step up our game as they say. We may need to see father about this."

"NO!" He swung his arm again, "We must not! We cannot do such a thing yet!"

A new figure entered the room. It had a fleshy type of body, one where the flesh was different colors on random spots and some of it even peeling. There were two rows of blue orbs going down its chest as well. Its face was nearly blank and wrinkly except for two small green eyes. It wore a cloak made of flesh, "Brothers. Ythogtha. Zoth-Omong. We must not fret. Our war has nearly begun. Father will not be awakened until it is time. We must be prepared for this."

"What about the Kyoki's? They're still on standby." The creature named Zoth-Omong suggested, "We must call them next."

"Agreed?"

"… Agreed, brother."

"Good. Now, I suggest you two rest. I will create another Mask tomorrow except the Kyoki's will go with it."

The three creatures nodded and split up, into separate rooms. A set of eyes watched the three leave from the corner of the room. He coughed softly and chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>Next On Kamen Rider Knave!<em>

"We battle creatures known as the Masks."

"I can fight them on my own!"

"Kyoki's! Come at my command!"

"Henshin!"

"I am Kamen Rider Lancer!"

* * *

><p>AUTHOR COMMENTS<p>

Let me tell you guys, I am very excited writing this story. I wanted you guys to get an idea on what the Kaijin and Riders are in this series exactly. Now again, I expect nice reviews and creative help! See ya next Rider


	3. Third Legend

_**Third Legend: Lance of the Storm**_

* * *

><p><em>Alongside Knight was another rider; Kamen Rider Lancer. A man of honor and tradition, he served as a 'second in command' to Knight. Powerful and feared by men and monster alike. His downfall was that he was not a very trusting man. Unless he's known a man long enough, he would refuse to trust them or consider them an ally.<em>

At Sakura's, within the evening, the bakery was closed early for the day. In the basement, there was a meeting. At the end of the table, Osamu sat in a seat and looked over the others. The younger man, who's named was Hideki, sat and watched Osamu, ready to stop any rash behavior. Ayumu sat on the other side of the table, across from Hideki. Momiji stood at the doorway, with concern on her face. She had proof now that the monster that Ayumu mentioned is real. These two men had basically become the vital proof he needed to show that he had actually battled two monsters. Osamu then looked at the belt that Ayumu had been using.

"This belt belonged to a comrade of ours." He stated, speaking quietly, "Kayden was our Kamen Rider Knight."

"Kamen Rider?" Ayumu asked, not sure what a term like that could mean.

"We're masked warriors meant to battle monsters." Hideki spoke up, turning his head toward Ayumu, "We battle monsters known as the Masks."

Ayumu looked at Hideki, but before he could ask what they were, Osamu spoke up, "The Masks are monsters created from Sanity. Picture a person who is unstable in their mind. Now picture that sanity removed and manifested into a monster. You've seen two so far: Dagon and Gug. We haven't been able to find their source though."

"You see, they don't just appear out of nowhere." Hideki began to explain, "We have learnt that a person can choose to become one or not. Those cards you've been using, the Mask Cards, are their source. A person must use one to create an opening in the body and insert the card. Upon such, their body is replaced with the Mask."

"What about the belts?"

Osamu stood up and held up the belt, "This is your Blade Driver. You insert a Mask Card inside and when closed, the belt absorbs the energy from the card. The side slots are Arms Slots. You insert an Arms Card inside and it creates your equipment. Each color of card is its own level, Bronze to Platinum. Your Seal Card goes in the fourth slot, inside your weapon, and you should have realized so far, it is your final attack. Use it to finish off a Mask."

"Why couldn't I transform before my battle though?"

Osamu lowered the belt, "It can only act within the presence of a Mask. We're trying to find a way around that if possible, so we can eventually train."

Ayumu nodded, "So you're gonna let me continue fighting the Masks? Wait a minute!" Ayumu stood up, "Why are you two involved?"

"You and Kayden were not the only people fighting the Masks." Osamu stated, "We've been hunting them for about two months now. Our hunt had lead us here, Akusaka City."

The two headed for the door, finished what they had to say for the day, "We're going to find somewhere to stay the night. Until then, consider the position you're in right now."

Hideki waved as a farewell and the two left the bakery. When they knew they were gone, Momiji practically ran over to the table, "There is no way I'm letting you fight monsters! That's too dangerous!"

"I can do it! You want me to do something, here it is!" Ayumu took the belt from the table, "Why is it that when I find something I can do to make a difference, you try to take it away?!"

Ayumu looked at the belt, "There must be a reason I arrived at that battle. I'm not throwing this chance away."

He stormed off upstairs, toward their small complex above the bakery. Momiji sighed and sat on the table. She didn't want to lose him.

* * *

><p>Osamu awoke from their two motel rooms, stepping outside to greet the sunlight. Hideki stretched and looked at the sunrise and chuckled, smiling as well. Osamu glared at the sun and scoffed, "How can you enjoy a blinding light against your eyes?"<p>

"You're just grouchy." Hideki chuckled again but his smile left as he noticed something. A black car was approaching the motel. Osamu took notice of it too and groaned. The car parked in front of the motel and a woman stepped out. She was young and had long black hair. She wore a long grey coat. She went to Osamu and crossed her arms.

"Tch… Rie." Osamu said, "What are you doing here?"

"Did you remember to bring your stuff?"

Osamu made a confused look and looked up on the second floor walkway, at Hideki. Hideki showed that he had a suitcase with him, a smirk on his face. Osamu ran into this motel and realized that he had never packed his stuff. Rie tossed a large brown suitcase to him then a small metal one, "You should be thankful that I remember this stuff for you! Now where is Kayden?"

Osamu put the suitcases down and approached her. Hideki didn't want to hear it again so he went back into his room. He did though, start thinking about the situation. They had a new Rider on their side but had lost one as well. The Masks were also appearing more frequent than usual. They had a plan in motion, which must be it. That must be why there's more of them. Though something still didn't make sense. How can the Masks keep getting created? Who was their source?

Rie did not enjoy the news. She stayed silent the whole time Osamu spoke and even a little after he was done. The young woman sat against the railing and thought, _"Kayden… dead…? Impossible…!"_

"This new Rider. Is he any good?"

"He lacks technique and skill. He is a simple knave, nothing more." Osamu was more irritated each time he thought of Ayumu using Knights Blade Driver. The boy knew nothing about fighting. He would be dead before they knew it, "I can fight them on my own!"

"Osamu, stop! We can use all of the help we can get, no matter how skilled he is."

Hideki stepped outside and looked down at the first floor, "Osamu? I think we've missed something."

* * *

><p>Ayumu had gone for a walk the next day to get away from the bakery and his cousin. Why would she want him to pass this opportunity? It didn't make sense to him and he could care less what her opinion was on this. He felt angered and hoped the walk would cool him off.<p>

Ayumu stopped. He heard extra footsteps but they sounded strange. He turned around to see a sight: A Mask. It was a black mask with orbs on its chest. It also wore a strange cloak, one that resembled moth wings and a moth's mane.

"A-A Mask!" Ayumu swung his belt on and waited for the monster to act. It chuckled and pointed at him.

"You. Rider. I think you're going to become a major problem to us. I'm here to fix that." The voice sounded young, yet had a deep tone hidden inside it. People began entering the street, watching. Ayumu noticed and knew these people could get attacked.

"St-stand back!"

They all stared at Ayumu, emotionless. The monster chuckled and raised his hand up high, "Kyoki's! Come at my command!"

The people all became cloaked in a dark mist. When the mist faded away, they had become monsters. They were humanoids covered in thin black fur. Their hair became white with black stripes. Their faces were blank but were covered in what seemed to be war paint and ancient symbols. Their hands were clawed and they moved around like monkeys and apes, ready to play. The Mask pointed at Ayumu and the six creatures charged at him.

Ayumu quickly put his Mask Card and an Arms Card in the Driver and closed it. His armor appeared in a flash of light, along with a sword. He swung at the closest 'Kyoki''s gut, making it fall forward, past Ayumu. He swung around at the Kyoki's but they were very flexible. They jumped, flipped, and cartwheeled around him. They hit him in a random order, hitting his back. Each time he spun around to counter, another hits his back. He was able to hit one then jump out of the circle. He took out his Seal and put it in the swords hilt. The sword glowed in its purple flames. He swung at the Kyoki's, hitting each one.

"FINAL WAVE!"

The Kyoki's all screamed and flew back, before erupting into a black mist. Ayumu turned to face the Mask but it had vanished already. He looked around before dismissing his armor, "What was that about…?"

"Ayumu!" Hideki ran over to the man and stopped to catch his breath, "I-I just saw the fight. You were fighting the Kyoki!"

"Kyoki? What are they?"

"The Masks, the higher level ones, can create foot soldiers called the Kyoki. They are bestial creatures that enjoy collecting sanity. I'm surprised they're here too." Hideki wiped his forehead and looked around the area, "Thankfully no one saw…"

Ayumu sighed and looked around as well. What will happen when word gets out of the Masks and the Riders? There'd be a panic, that's what. Ayumu and Hideki then agreed to go elsewhere and talk. They began to walk away, heading toward the docks. They sat down at the edge and looked at the horizon.

"Hideki? Why does Osamu act so passionate about fighting the Masks?" Ayumu asked quietly, not wanting to kill the mood.

The boy sighed before starting his story, "Well… Our mother and father were victims of a Mask attack. One Mask, a pitch black one, attacked our town. The Mask destroyed our home, with our parents inside. We just so happen to be gone at the time. When we had returned, we found the burning ruins of our home and the Mask battling a Kamen Rider."

"Kayden?"

"Kayden… He battled bravely for our town but took a lethal strike to the side. The Mask fled though and Kayden told us what had happened. Osamu nearly begged him to let him fight and Kayden gave him an extra Blade Driver he had found."

"Oh yeah… Wait, so Osamu is a…"

"Kamen Rider."

* * *

><p>Osamu and Rie walked down the street, heading toward the bakery. They stopped as they noticed something step out from the alleyway. There was a creature with gross grey skin. It had a fish like face, with a wide mouth with sharp teeth. Its back was covered in spikes and its stomach looked gooey and sticky. The creature made a gurgling sound at the two.<p>

"Gla'Aki." Osamu said before turned to Rie, "Give me the belt."

She handed him the metal suitcase she brought with them. He opened it up and looked at the Blade Driver inside. He took out the belt and swung it on. He took out one of his Mask Cards, this one with the word _'Lancer' _on it.

"Henshin!"

He put the card in the belt and closed it. In a flash of light, Osamu's armor had appeared. He had silver armor, his visor snapping on like Ayumu's did. His armor was similar to Ayumu, had gauntlets, boots, and a chest plate except his chest plate had sleeves that went to the elbows. He also had what resembled the bottom half of a robe. He pointed to the monster, which looked surprised.

The Mask spoke with its gurgling voice, "Who are you?!"

"I am Kamen Rider Lancer!" Osamu dashed at the monster and jumped, kicking its face. Gla'aki stumbled back from the strike. Osamu then drew an Arms Card and put it in its slot. In his hand, a thin bronze lance appeared. He held it above and pointed it at the monster, the tip resting on his finger tip. Gla'aki gurgled before charging at Osamu. The Rider did a reversal around Gla'Aki before slashing at his back. Gla'Aki fell forward but climbed back to his feet. He gurgled and spat out a vat of ooze, which hit Osamu's chest, making him fall back. He stood back up and ran at the monster, swinging his lance at the vats to knock them away. When he got closer, he swung slashes the Masks soft belly and stabbed at it, making the monster fly back into the wall. The Mask collapsed onto the ground and gurgled more. Osamu shook his head and took out his Seal Card. Gla'Aki got up as the rider put the Card in his lances handle. The slug like creature ran at Osamu, ready to strike but when he got close enough, Osamu swung his lance in an upward slash, turned around and slashed downward, leaving two large slash marks on the Mask.

"Final Wave," He then spun around and lunged at the Mask, striking right between the two slashes. Gla'Aki roared loudly in a gurgle before exploding. The explosion reversed into a black orb, which shattered right after.

Osamu looked over at Rie. He rested his lance on his shoulder and scoffed, "I told you I can fight them on my own."

He began to walk away, his armor dismissed. Rie sighed and shook her head. Was Osamu ready for this responsibility? Or will he fall alongside Kayden? Only time would tell…

If only the two noticed that they were being watched.

* * *

><p><em>Next On Kamen Rider Knave!<em>

"You lack knowledge of your own power."

"Masks are inside Akusaka and we don't know it."

"We will never become allies! I will never lower myself to your level!"

"Henshin!"

"**Class Augment!"**

* * *

><p>AUTHOR COMMENTS<p>

Yes, I know, Lancer is just like Kaito, but hey! I made him first! See ya next, Rider!


End file.
